1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for supporting a workpiece. In particular, the invention relates to a device for stabilizing a door while a door is being painted.
2. Discussion of Background
During the painting of an interior door of a building, it has been common practice to lean the door against a wall, possibly with a board interposed between the door and the wall. This method has many disadvantages, however. Paint tends to accumulate on the wall supporting the door, especially if the door is spray painted. Also, there is limited access to the door with this method, and the door has to be repositioned in order to paint both door sides. Further, comers of the door abutting the wall are difficult to paint.
Devices which have been developed for supporting workpieces to be painted are bulky and cumbersome. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,164,011, a device is described that includes a support base, a stand, and a spring-biased arm for supporting the door. The device must be disassembled for transportation and reassembled at the work site. Consisting of a plurality of large parts having different configurations, the device is not easily transported from one location to another.
Given the problems associated with a conventional approach to painting interior doors, and the shortcomings of presently available devices designed to overcome the problems of the conventional approach, there is a need for a device that can stabilize a workpiece being painted that is easily assembled and transported from one location to another, and which enables improved access to the to-be-painted workpiece.